Sex and Love, Drugs, Drinking, Partying, and Neon Lights
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: I'm going on my first world tour ever. In this crazy mixed up music business. That means months away from home. After parties, drugs, drinking and they say sex sales. But how would that affect my girlfriend Samantha? Who I love more then anything? Who is my sole mate?
1. Sex and Candy

"...Samantha, you are the only wolmen I know who eats candy after love making."

I had spoken softly in a teasing tone. I stood at the frame of the bedroom door. My body only adorned with a heather grey t-shirt and cr me colored lace panties a la Victoria's Secret. I had just taken a shower. Needing to be at Hollywood records that afternoon for a meeting. Samantha put her sugar intake on hold. Her head slowly towards me. Her facial appearance was rather amusing in a child-like manner. Contradicting with the baby blue eyes I loved. Her mouth was in a pout. Retaining the thin paper stick between her lips. The lollipop was hidden away. Bulging through the side of her cheek.

I could not help but giggle to myself. I knew her to showcase an intimidating air. Expressions stolid and firm. It was nice to see her set free her inner-child for a little while.

"Wha'?" She asked. Speaking with the raspberry lollipop still hidden away in the moist chambers.

I shook my head lovingly.

"You, missy."

I sat down beside her on the azure Egyptian sheets. Her eyes still gazing upon me. Samantha took notice of my t-shirt clinging and curving around my small yet perking bosom. My charming breasts always seemed to swell slightly in her touch. Enthralled, Samantha would always be of service in alleviating my tension.

"How many of those do you eat a day?" I asked her.

Samantha shrugged lazily. Looking away to contemplate the amount of sugar intakes.

"Aaahhhh...for or fiv." Her speech deterred from the candy.

"Why do I have this distinct feeling of you becoming a diabetic in the near future?"

"Maybay 'ou ahre parahnoid.(Maybe you are paranoid)." She retorted. Sliding her back down to the sheets. The paper stick saluting the ceiling.

"I'm not paranoid, you prick."

"Scroo 'ou (screw you)."

"You already did." I smirked. Knowing that I would have the last word in this little banter.

Samantha teasingly growled at me. her arm thrust roughly around my narrow waist. Pulling me down to her bare chest. Samantha was still naked not in the mood to get dressed. Which I'm not complaining. My girlfriend's body is hot. I laughed out loud, shouting. "Hey!" At the young wolmen. My cheek heated against her chest. Admiring the toned landscape of flesh before me. I graced my fingertips into intricate patterns on her chest. The swirls enlarging and shrinking here and there.

"Wha's on yoh min'? (what's on your mind)"

"You need to come with translations." I told her softly not knowing what she was saying.

She reluctantly pulled out the precious sugar orb from her mouth.

"I said 'What's on your mind?'" She said properly. Sticking the sugar orb back to its wet imprisonment.

I shrugged. The patterns persisting to travel across the bare flesh.

"Not much, really." I whispered. Lying.

The lollipop was set free once more.

"'Not much?" That usually means that you do have something in that little head of yours, and you won't tell me. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not that stupid." Samantha said softly to me.

"You said that, not me." I smirked. "Aaahhh!"

I shrieked as Samantha forced my body against her with one arm.

"Get! Off! You! Fucker!" I cried out laughing.

"No no, you have insulted the Great Samantha! Now you must suffer!"

I strangled to be released from the monster grip of my lover. Reaching for her one true weakness. Which was a lot like taking candy away from a baby.

"Hey!"

"It's mine lollipop now!"

My tiny hand held the moist raspberry lollipop. Struggling to keep it away from Samantha's desperate grasp.

"I'm going to lick it." I warned in a sing-song voice.

"I dare you, woman!" She growled.

My silky pink tongue poked through my lips. The tip touching the sugar orb. Samantha's arm remained chained around my narrow waist. Her free arm reaching as far as possible to snatch her sugar beauty from me. She threatened to show absolutely towards me.

"Gimme! You'll pay!" Laughter escaped her mouth. The wrestling for possession of the candy becoming quite a turn-on for us both.

"Mmm mmm." I hummed "Nuh uh." Suckling on the lollipop slowly, tortuously.

"Fine, I warned you..." She spoke in an impish tone. A smirk forming on her sweat-glistening visage.

Samantha forced herself on top of me. Flipping my body over so that I faced her from below her body.

"Give me the lollipop. And I won't make you scream." She purred sensually.

My wide baby blue eyes faded into lust. I decided to tease her even further to my amusement.

"No." I whispered after pulling the lollipop out. Only to imprison it once more in the wet chambers.

Heavy breath could be heard escaping her now plump lips. Eyes half-hooded. A thick brown eyebrow cocking up.

"Is that how you want to play? Huh? How about that. I can play too, you know."

She lowered her heated face. Burying it within my slender neck. Hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

"One last chance...Hand it over.." She growled lightly.

I sighed in pleasure. My breasts swelling and aching to be caressed and bitten. As my brown eyes fluttered shut. Eyelashes kissing my face. A smile spread across my face. Pearl teeth making an appearance. The lollipop was set free. Being held captive in my hand.

"Make me, Samantha." I seduced with a whisper.

No longer hiding within the soft flesh of my neck. Samantha reemerged. Only to rapidly pull down my arm against the sheets. Her head leaned toward the lollipop in my hand. Her tongue caressing the orb before releasing it from my grip with her teeth. She then took my wrist. Holding it together with the other wrist. Tightly securing them over my blue short with half of my hair saved off head with a single fist.

I looked into Samantha's storming eyes caused my loins to quiver and moisten slightly. It was this bitche's fault that most of my pairs of panties were ruined. Even the nice ones, unfortunately. I felt as if I were held captive by a famished jungle cat. Eying my small body like that of fresh meat ready to be devoured wholly. The sight of her naked torso was welcomed openly. My tongue aching to trace over her toned stomach. Then down that trail of dark hair beneath her navel that lead to...

Delicious.

Her free hand had slowly pulled out the raspberry candy by the white stick. She began gracing the moist sugar orb over my plumping rose lips. They were parted. Shallow breath hiding deep within my lungs.

"Suck." She commanded.

Just as I was told. I licked around the sugar orb before taking it into my mouth. The sight was enthralling in Samantha's hungry eyes. Imagining what else my pretty mouth could perform for her. She began pulling the lollipop in and out of my mouth. Painfully slow. As my pink tongue chased after berry-flavored solid sugar.

Smirking, Samantha yanked away the candy out of my mouth. Only to possess it within her own. She teased my quivering body by rubbing the band of my panties gently. I sighed deeply. Mentally whispering my dirty thoughts to Samatha. All that clung to my body. Was that constricting tight heather grey t-shirt that stopped just above my navel. A small amount of my stomach was exposed. The flesh tempting for her to touch. Those lace panties, the silk, the very little amount of fabric adorning my womanhood.

I was dizzy from awaiting her next move. The passion heightened by mere curiosity and longing. She winked at me in a whimsical manner before sliding the cr me lace panties down my curved thighs. Throwing the pair aside. Not caring about its new destination.

"You know." She spoke with a husky voice. Removing the lollipop. "...I can't let you get away that easily. You took my candy away."

"Hm...So sad." I mocked.

She playfully shrugged. A false frown turning down the corners of her lips.

"Guess I'll have to compensate by suckling you."

She swiftly lifted up my t-shirt. Its fate the same as the lace panties. The lollipop still moist. Samantha traced the sugar orb over my peaking nipples. Causing them to swell even more. I quietly gasped. My thighs clutching shut. Once my nipple was coated enough in wet raspberry sugar. She captured it between her lips, suckling tenderly. Running her tongue in swirling patterns around my breast. I tasted as "sweet as honeycomb". Samantha whispered to me. My fingertips brush through her brown sea wavey hair. Encouraging her for more.

She then lifted up her head. Closing in her face on mine. Her lips enveloped my soft pair. Our tongues caressing one another. As they persisted in our collision of lips. Samantha had trailed the moist raspberry down the middle of my chest. Down my stomach. She stopped just above my navel. Her wet, open mouth kisses followed the path of sugar delight. Sending shivers and flames throughout my limbs. Shooting down to my exposed clitoris.

"Samantha.." I moaned lightly into the damp air.

The pale olive skin beneath her lips was so inviting, so warm, and delicate. The sugar only made this sensation even more mouth-watering. I shivered beneath her. Her pink tongue now reaching my navel. She circled her tongue around it. Evoking a slight giggle from me. She smirked at my response. Diving down to the true sweet she craved more than sugar.

Samantha darted her tongue into the folds of my clitoris. Teasing, suckling, even slightly biting. She could hear my gasps becoming louder. Devoid of breath and my hips bucking into her mouth for deeper oral euphoria. My juices were salty sweet. Samantha was torturing my entrance with her slick tongue. My back arched. Eyes shut tightly in pleasure. She gladly stroked my inner thighs with her calloused fingertips.

Just as I was close to my finale. I stopped Samantha's mouth from caressing my clit. I sat up. Pulling Samantha up roughly. Pushed her down onto the mattress. My eyes were faded over with lust. My lips swollen and parted. Whispy bangs kissing my eyelashes. Samantha laid beneath me. Her wettness getting even more wat. As I slowly dropped down ontop of it. So our pussy's where touching. I dipped my face into her chest. Kissing her toned skin until I reached her lean stomach. Tracing over the lines with my tongue. She gently moaned deep within her throat. Pushing away the bangs from my flushed face. I moved off of Samantha and leaned down to Samantha's pussy. Samantha gasped aloud as my mouth took her length in. My moist chambers causing it to swell and throb. My tongue caressed the tip. Only to suckle it as if it were my own personal lollipop. Various "unnhhh"'s could be heard throughout the bedroom. I stopped abruptly. Moving again so our pussy's where touching. I gasped as our wettness mixed together. My thighs clutching er hips for support. Samantha's hands found themselves upon my own hips. Thrusting me into her hips even more. My shouts more voluminous with each passing minute.

"Aaahh...Samantha...Ooh!"

She growled as I crashed harder into her pussy. Just watching me take control over her body. Gazing at my bouncing small breasts. Clearly enjoying myself. As I continued to grained into her.

"God...Demi. Yes...yeaaaah..." She spoke her husky breaths.

My lower lip began to pucker out as I was coming to a close. My insides screaming for her cum to burst through me.

"Ahhh...Oh, Samantha..Sam, Sammy...Uhhh...!"

Our screams merged into one. Reverberating against the beige walls. The bursting sun of the climax exploded between us. My nails dug into her taut stomach as an orgasm shattered my body from within. Her hands squeezed my hips tightly as she released sweet juices into my contracting. Vaginal walls her knuckles became white from the rough clutching.

My body became weak. I fell upon Samantha's sweating torso. She enveloped her muscular arms around my narrow waist. Holding my body close as my face buried itself into her thick neck. My breath tickling the flesh.

"Oh my...Wow..." My voice was weak, but happy.

"That was...God...fucking amazing." She lightly chuckled into my brown hair.

"Yeah. Samantha, you make me feel so good." I spoke against her neck.

"I do my best. You know, it...really turned me on when you took over."

"Did it really? I always thought you wanted to be on top." I teased.

She smirked.

"Oh, I do, believe me. But, Jeez...it feels amazing. Plus, the view is nice, I must say."

I lightly slap-tapped her cheek. Still smiling gentlly from the ride of my life. I closed my eyes. Snuggling into Samantha's warm tan skin as she began to rub my back gently up and down.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should steal your lollipop more often."

"I fucking dare you."

"Hey, where is it, anyway?"

She was silent for a few seconds. Only to shrug her response.

"I have it right here." She purred into my ear deliciously, devilishly.

"My sweet, mouth-watering, glistening lollipop of angel flesh and brown locks.." I blushed deeply knowing she was talking about me. I glanced at the time. "Shit! I'm going to be late! My meeting!" I said getting up quickly slipping on the nearest clothes I could find before running out. I didn't want to leave my girlfriend's side anymore then I had to. Knowing that I will be going on tour soon.

A/N: Haha bet you will never look at a lollipop the same way again. ;) Okay this is where you guys are coming in. Demi and Samantha are going to have lots of ups and downs due to the fact Demi will be on tour. That means months apart from each other. Rumors, cheating parties, drugs, drinking the works. Let me know what you want to happen in this book. I will try to put it in. Promise. 


	2. The Longest Meeting Ever

I gotten to Hollywood Records. I went into my office and sat down across from my manger. My whole band and crew was already there. We started to talk about the tour dates setting them up and booking them.

The meeting seemed to go on and on forever. I kept thinking about my girlfriend Samantha at home. I kept thinking about what we did that morning with the lollipop. My manger yelled out. "DEMI!" I jumpped and looked at her wide eyed. "Sorry it is just. You where off. I kept trying to talk to you 5 times but you didn't say anything." I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry I was thinking about something." I whispered. I felt my phone go off. I opened it holding back a moan. Samantha had sent me a very dirty picture and text. I texted her back. "Not cool."

Samantha had sent me another picture. Of her laying in the bed naked. With a text saying. "Naked and waiting for you. I'm slowly fingering myself. Thinking about you. ;)"

I couldn't help it. I let out a moan. Everybody in the meeting stared at me. I blushed looking down. I texted Samantha back. "Your a bad girl. Your going to get punished when I get home." I then turned off my phone.

My manger shook her head. "Okay maybe if you can stop thinking about sex and sex texting your girlfriend. We could get this meeting done. I would love to get back to my life sooner rather then later." She said. I nodded agreeing with her.

We went back to talking about the tour dates. Then my new album in the works came up. I took a deep breath. "I want to record a song with Samantha. She has a amazing singing voice. I think she should be heard." I told them. My manger shook her head.

"Demi your career is really taking off now. We do not want you to record a song with a nobody. Don't take this the wrong way. But Samantha is a nobody. Nobody knows her or that she can sing. All people know about her. Is the fact she is your girlfriend." She said to me. I couldn't help it. I snapped at her.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL SAMANTHA A NOBODY! SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO STAYED BUY MY SIDE NO MATTER WHAT! SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO WAS THERE FOR ME WHY I WAS IN REHAB! SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM EVERY CHANCE SHE COULD! TO MAKE SURE I WAS OKAY! SHE IS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME! YOUR FIRED! I'M GOING TO RECORD A SONG WITH HER RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! THIS MEETING IS OVER!"

I gotten up and stormed out of my office. Slamming the door shut behind me. I want into the restroom locking myself inside it. I broke down in tears. I loved Samantha more then anything. More then even my career. She was the only person that was there for me no matter what. So when my manger called her a nobody. That made me lose it. I took a few deep breaths calming myself down. I pulled out my phone texting Samantha. "I'm on my way home. But I think you should get dressed. I need to be cuddled and to talk to you. I'm sorry baby. I love you." Samantha soon texted me back. "Okay baby I'm on my way to pick you up. I don't think you should be driving why your upset. I texted Ashley telling her to come and get your car. I love you more. Stay strong." I smiled reading it. Samantha always knew what to say and do to make me feel better. I took a deep breath glad that the longest meeting ever was over. I want outside and leaned back on the wall waiting for Samantha and Ashley to come.

A/N: Ohhhhh so Demi fired her manger. And she wants to record a song on her new album with Samantha. What should happen next? Leave me ideas! 


End file.
